theinfinitystonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mind Stone
Description The Mind Stone is the Infinity Stone of Mind. It is one of the powerful Infinity Stones. It created the intelligence of the creatures in the universe. It is found by Loki and put it in his scepter and used it to control minds. Then, the scepter s found by H.Y.D.R.A. and used it to experiment people and gave birth to Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Ultron. Then, the Mind Stone is put at an android in a form of a synthetic body and gave birth to Vision. The Mind Stone is in the hands of Thanos, along with the rest of the stones. History Loki's Trickery, The Avengers Loki used the scepter with the Mind Stone to Hawkeye and Black Widow to be mind-controlled. After a battle, the scepter is kept by Tony Stark. Then, the scepter is got by an organization named, H.Y.D.R.A. Quick, Scarlet, and the Android, Avengers: Age of Ultron H.Y.D.R.A. used the scepter with the mind stone in order to create villains form the Avengers through lethal experimentation. It gave birth to Pietro and Wanda's powers. Pietro had superhuman speed and Wanda got psychic powers. It also gave birth to an evil android and called himself, Ultron. Ultron then made a synthetic body for him but it was stolen from the Avengers. Tony then put the Mind Stone on the body and gave birth to Vision. The twins then teamed up with the Avengers when Wanda knew about Ultron's secret plan to kill humanity but it was avoided. However, Pietro was killed during the battle. The Mind Stone is now on Vision's forehead. Thanos's Wrath, Avengers: Infinity War Vision and Wanda then had a relationship and hid in Scotland. However, they met the children of Thanos who is trying to get the Mind Stone. This failed when Captain America and his two allies appeared. Returning the Avengers back again. In Wakanda, Vision offered on Wanda to destroy the stone so Thanos will not destroy the universe. Wanda successfully destroyed it. However, at this time. Thanos have the Time Stone and reversed time to recreate the Mind Stone. Thanos removed the stone from Vision's forehead and Vision is destroyed and Thanos successfully destroyed half of the universe. Wielder's Powers The Mind Stone is one of the powerful stones in the six Infinity Stones. The wielder will have great power. * Psychic Abilities: '''The wielder will possess psychic abilities. Such as, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Persuasion, and many more. * '''Energy Lasers: Vision used the stone to emit powerful lasers that can kill someone instantly. * Paralyzation: '''When Thanos used all of the stones, to destroy half of the universe. It is shown that the nerves, cells, and a various of organs and parts of the body are paralyzed. Drax cant shout while disintegrating and Peter can't move his limbs or even cry with tears. (With the Power Stone, Peter even can't even do some simple actions) and all of it's victims can't feel pain. Nor they cannot even move. Containment and Usage The Mind Stone is kept at Loki's '''Chitauri Scepter. Loki used this to mind control people and follow its orders for diversion, or distraction. The scepter is destroyed by Ultron to get the Mind Stone. The Mind Stone is also used in experimentation in order to have superpowers, though the experiments are lethal. The Mind Stone is also used to control objects as well. In Thanos, he used the Mind Stone to paralyze its victims while they are disintegrating. = Category:Mind Stones Category:Universal Stones Category:Powerful Stones Category:Bio Stones Category:Possessed by the Asgardians Category:Possessed by Thanos Category:Possessed by H.Y.D.R.A Category:Possessed by the Avengers